Aggramar (tactics)
|sex=Male |race=Titan |status = Killable |faction = Boss |aggro= |location= World Soul, Antorus, the Burning Throne |instance=Antorus, the Burning Throne }} Aggramar is a titan avatarVanion.eu Gamescom 2017 Interview with Ion Hazzikostas, 23:35 and is the penultimate boss in Antorus, the Burning Throne. Adventure Guide Once the noble Avenger of the Pantheon, Aggramar was struck down by Sargeras and reborn as a titan of destruction. He now stands at the core of Argus, guarding a power that would unmake the universe. Not even demons are permitted to tread within the titan's halls, and any mortals bold enough to trespass will be reduced to cinders by Aggramar's burning blade, Taeshalach. Overview Over the course of the encounter Aggramar passively generates energy. Upon reaching 100 Energy, his sword, Taeshalach, unleashes fiery energy and he begins Taeshalach Technique, devastating combo attack, alternating between Foe Breaker and Flame Rend, ending with a Searing Tempest. Upon reaching 80% and 40% Aggramar activates his Corrupt Aegis, preventing all damage and the elemental forces within Taeshalach are unleashed. Several smaller Embers of Taeshalach erupt from the blade along with two Flames of Taeshalach. The Embers slowy move towards Aggramar causing a Blazing Eruption. Killing both Flames of Taeshalach causes Aggramar to resume his attacks. Damage Dealers * Avoid being close to allies as Scorching Blaze hits all nearby players. * During Taeshalach Technique, help split the damage of Flame Rend and avoid Foe Breaker and Searing Tempest. * Embers of Taeshalach cause Blazing Eruption when they touch Aggramar. Healers * Avoid being close to allies as Scorching Blaze hits all nearby players. * During Taeshalach Technique, help split the damage of Flame Rend and avoid Foe Breaker and Searing Tempest. * Embers of Taeshalach that reach Aggramar cause a Blazing Eruption inflicting significant damage to all players. Tanks * Taeshalach's Reach causes all of Aggramar's melee attacks to hit the next closest target. * Face Aggramar to help the raid split the damage of Flame Rend. * With your co-tank, make sure to separate the Flames of Taeshalach to prevent the application of Catalyzing Presence. * Take turns tanking the Fallen Avatar to manage the application of Taeshalach's Reach. * During Taeshalach Technique, turn Aggramar away from allies to mitigate the damage of Foe Breaker. Abilities Stage One: Wrath of Aggramar * * * * * ** ** *** * ** * ** *** Intermission: Fires of Taeshalach * * *'Flame of Taeshalach' ** ** * ** ** ** Stage Two: Champion of Sargeras * * * * ** * ** * ** ** *** * ** * * ** *** Intermission: Taeshalach's Rage * * * *'Flame of Taeshalach' ** ** * ** ** ** Stage Three: The Avenger * * * * * * ** ** ** * ** ** *** * ** * * ** *** Strategy Loot *Taeshalach (item) Related Achievements *Seat of the Pantheon (achievement) *Mythic: Aggramar *Don't Sweat the Technique Quotes ;Intro : : : : ;Aggro : ;Wake of Flame * * * ;Taeshalach Technique : ;Intermission 1 : ;Phase 2 : ;Flare * * ;Intermission 2 : ;Phase 3 : ;Empowered Flare * * ;Killing a player * * ;Wipe : ;Death : ;Outro : : : : : : ;Unused quotes *Fall before my blade! *For Sargeras! *Return to dust. *Sargeras will be pleased. *All worlds shall fall. References Patch changes * Sources * External links Category:Avatars Category:Titans Category:Bosses Category:Antorus, the Burning Throne mobs